Musical Notes
by DarkZexi
Summary: When some simple hobbies turn into a whole new experience between friends.
1. Chapter 1

The faint acoustic guitar strings that were slowly getting tuned in a rhythmic tone, until the noise coming from the guitar became more and more tuned after getting completely perfect for its owner. "You know Jaune, you're getting better with your guitar" A calm yet proud tone came from Ren as he walked into the room.

"AH! Oum dang it Ren don't scare me like that! " Jaune said in an alarming tone as his best male friend managed to get in their room without making any sort of noise. "But thanks tho, I had been practicing alot" Jaune said surely as he placed his guitar ontop of his bed while keeping his view on Ren.

Ren calmly sat in the bed in front of Jaune's which was Nora's who for his surprised agreed to have the beds in their 'JNPR order' as she called it, "You know, I used to play an instrument myself, is one of those secrets I kept for my self" he explained while gaining the curiosity of his leader.

"Which one? You seem like a saxophone kind of guy" Jaune said with a chuckle as an image of Ren with sunglasses as he played the Saxophone in his room appeared on his head, "No Jaune, it was the violin" Ren answered calmly while noticing how Jaune tilt his head in confusion. "A violin Jaune..." This time Ren added hand motions to emphasize the instrument he once played.

"You mean those tiny looking...Chemo...Chelos? Whatever those things are called" Jaune said as he scratched his forehead in a poor attempt to remember the name of the instrument he attempted to talk about, which only got an annoyed look from Ren.

"Jaune no, never compare it to that" Ren said as he force himself to NOT slap his leader, " I could always go and buy a new one since Nora accidntally broke the previous one" he added before his leader interrupted him. "Didn't you said it was your secret? " Jaune questioned, "It was, I made up a lie saying it was a friend of mine's Violin, which ended up on a mortified Nora for a whole week" Ren explained after realizing they were both alone, Jaune suddenly realized it too, now they both exchange a challenging looks to each other.

It was time to settle a few scores.

* * *

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile with the Gals~~~~~~~

"...after that I did this super awesome spin jump into the ball pit! Even if Ren tried to pull me out! But guess what I did? !" Nora asked Pyrrha while telling one of her many entertaining stories, "what did you do Nora?" Pyrrha asked curiously, she enjoyed the stories Nora told her while they where on Vale to buy food and such.

"I just pulled him in and then swam away from him! It took him 14 minutes to find me!" Nora awnser with a giggle while remembering how much effort Ren put into finding her.

"That's quite the story Nora, but we should start to head back before curfew, you know how Goodwitch got last time, and we barely made it!" Pyrrha exclaimed while making both her and Nora shiver slightly at the memory of an angry yet predatory like Glynda, just waiting for them to make a wrong move.

"Yeah you are probably right, Ren and Jaune can't be without us for too long eh?" Nora said while gently hitting Pyrrha's side with her elbow and adding a wink that cause Pyrrha to blush at the idea of a certain blonde waiting for her to get home after a long mission which would end up in them having some heated se- she quickly shook her head side to side and manage to erase the idea before it got to much for her to handle .

"L-Let's just head back, now Nora, maybe we can catch on to that Tv show we both like" Pyrrha said in a successful attempt to get the girl going and headed back to the airship to Beacon .

* * *

~~~~~~~Back with the boys~~~~~~

"I am gonna kick your ass Ren!" Jaune taunted while he and Ren were playing an intense one-on-one match on their favorite game, 'Super Dust Smash' which was a game they both hid from the girls for personal reasons.

"Think again Jaune, my character has a counter" Ren assured while he counter Jaune's fighter attack that he predicted since his character yells -BACKSLASH- during one of his attacks. "NOOO!" Jaune yelled as his character got counter then smashed off the screen, now leaving both with one stock, one last live, who ever wins would settle their score of 14-14.

"Give up Jaune, you know you can't beat me in this scenario" Ren now taunted his leader both in-game and in real life, which Jaune responded with an in-game taunt, "we will see about that Ren! I am really feeling it!" He exclaimed proudly and attack Ren head-on.

After a fierce battle that end up with their characters being in their own respective sides, both with a dark red numbers meaning they were on critical status, one smash could end it all.

With a smooth motion Jaune made his character faster and ran towards Ren's, fast enough before he even realized it he was his character getting grabbed and then threw back, he knew what Jaune was about to do when he saw his character changing from 'speed' to 'smash' in a fast motion, his character was still facing the other way, giving Jaune's character the spot needed for a critical backslash attack.

'Not Happening! ' Ren yelled in his head as he unintentionally elbowed Jaune's arm that caused him to stagger enough for Ren to quickly recover and with a hold B attack, stabbed Jaune's character sending it flying off screen.

"THAT WAS CHEATING!"Jaune yelled as he literally tackled Ren to the floor with a loud -thud- as Ren wasn't expecting such a bold action from his leader, "Jaune No! I am sorry! Calm down!" Ren pleaded in a failed attempt to calm his leader, " I am gonna give it to you for cheating!" Jaune yelled as he drew his fist back.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Back to the girls~~~~~~

"What was that noise? " Pyrrha asked as he heard a loud noise from their room, "It came from the room! Lets check it out!" Nora explained while pulling out her scroll and unlocked the door with it...before kicking the door open anyway after gently opening it slightly first.

"HAYA! COP NORA! " Nora yelled as she pointed her hand foward in the shape of a pistol, but quickly dropped the act after seeing how Jaune and Ren were.

* * *

~~~~~~~A few second earlier~ ~~~~

"HAYA! COP NORA! " A loud voice yelled and out of reflex Ren closed his legs only to make Jaune pushed in and made him fall forward into Ren but stopped himself with his free hand and turn the already awkward position, into a wrong one

"Eeek! " Pyrrha eeped before quickly covering her mouth and ran out while yelling 'sorry' at an impressive speed after she saw Jaune ontop of Ren as He held his collar while resting his other hand next to his head, while Ren was being bottom and having Jaune locked between his legs. A bunch of emotions took over her, embarrassment, jealousy, confusion, and a slightly bit of arousal at the idea of a dominant Jaune and a bottom Ren

"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" both Ren and Jaune yelled at the same time, but only for Nora to gasp and pointed at the screen completely ignoring the position her friends were in and yelled, "YOU TWO WERE HIDING SUPER DUST SMASH FROM US!" Nora yelled as she saw in the screen Marth in first place and Shulk in second, she was completely oblivious of what was happening.

**_A/N well that happened, hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to review it if you liked it or not _**


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

**_A/N : You know that feeling, where you thought you did something but never actullly did it? Because thats how i am feeling right now _**

**_Music notes- Chapter 2 'A pleasant surprise'_**

Two days later after that awkward incident on Team JNPR's room, Team RWBY started to notice the awkwardness between their friends that kept denying on telling them what happened. That until they were on lunch for Team RWBY to make their move, as subtle as possible, just like they planned.

"Seriously guys! Its been two day since the your weird accident happened!" Yang said impatiently as the rest of the team, except Weiss who kept her focus on her chicken salad with a faint smile on her at her favorite food. "Jaune tell me! I am your best friend I have benefits with you! " Ruby yelled a bit louder then necessary making everyone stop their train of though after realizing what she just said.

"RUBY DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! " Yang screamed at her sister which one got a small whimper from her, "I am sorry! I don't know what I said but sorry!" Ruby said faintly as she tried to comprehend what could've gotten her in trouble.

While the sister were in their on personal discussion, Blake took the chance and stared at the other team with subtlety as she took a mental note on how Ren and Jaune sigh in relief, 'target spotted' she thought, but also another question rose her mind.

'Ren could easily tell me, but Nora would get in the way of the interrogation, Jaune should do, he doesn't seem like he would put up a fight...' and with that, Blake started considering when, where, and how she is hoping to get Jaune by herself, '...I need to do it myself, Yang might traumatized him'

"OH man look at the time! We have to go now before the bell rings!" Jaune exclaimed as his team quickly nodded and left the table as quick as possible...before Nora came back to grab Jaune's Apple juice from his food tray and head back with her team.

~~~~~~Meanwhile with team RWBY~~~~~~~

"Why are you three so interested on what Jaune's team did? It was probably nothing" Wiess said in an attempt to bring reason to her team, and she own Jaune a favor after he helped her study with a class, 'I can't believe that dunce got a higher grade then me on that stupid tactic and strategies class, last time I do something so embarrassing as asking him for help'

"Come on Wiess you can't deny that whatever has that team with their tails between their legs, it has to be big" Yang replied to her statement, "yeah! We are like one big team and I know Jaune would tell me first if I ask him nicely" Ruby said surely as she pointed at herself with her thumb.

"Oh yeah, you and Jaune must be best friends with benefits" Blake said with a sly smirk as she looked at Yang who was shooting daggers at her, "Of course i have benefits! We are best friends like you said" Ruby said with not the slightest clue of what that meant, only gaining a faint blush from Wiess, a chuckle from Blake, and a really angry and concerned Yang.

"Ruby I told you to not say that! " Yang said as she flicked Ruby's forehead causing her to whimper at the surprisingly hard hit she just got, 'I am going to get you for this Blake!' Yang though to herself while planning revenge on Blake after she attempted to corrupt her sister.

"All of you need to worry about bigger things, like school or trying to get your empty heads bitten off by Grimm" Wiess said as they were getting inside of Port's class with the wish that they would drop the subject, "I am sure Jaune wouldn't appreciate us getting into their businesses"

"Someone seems oddly defensive towards someone else~" Yang teased as she gently hit Weiss side with her elbow causing her to huff and walk angrily to her seat.

"WELCOME young hunters and huntresses in training! Today we are gonna do something different we are going to attempt to kill a grim but this time with limitations! Allow me to pick someone. ..." After that loud introduction, Port began to scan the room and notice quite a lot of hands up from people who would want to volunteer, but a certain blond didn't look like he was feeling any excitement, "Jaune! Up and front young one! " he yelled causing the slightly sleeping leader to fall from his chair.

"GRIMBARK!?" Jaune yelled at his sudden awaken while he fell from his chair, but quickly recover and stood up, "Y-Yes professor! " Jaune said quickly as he walk towards the teacher waiting for any instructions.

"Go get your battle equipment and report back here as fast as you can!" Port instructed Jaune who quickly ran out to change, "Now, while we wait for your fellow classmate I will tell you one of my stories when I was a fine young huntsman! ".

'This is my chance' Both Blake and Yang thought, but before Yang could make a move, she notice how Blake was successfully sneaking off her chair and towards the door to leave class, 'actually I might have a better plan' Yang though

~~~~~~~~With Jaune on the lockers~~~~~~

"Ok, shield...sword. ...top armor...gloves...I think I am all set!" Jaune said as he began to walk towards the exit of the lockers but was quickly stopped by a black rope that was suddenly wrapped around his left ankle.

"WHOA!-UNF!" Juane exclaimed while he hit the floor rather hard and quickly turned around to find Blake holding the other end of the rope, "Blake!? What the heck?!" Jaune yelled at her as she moved closer.

"I am doing this for your own good Jaune, Yang has a worst patience then me, now please just awnser my questions" Blake said calmly as she now stood on top of Jaune with a foot on his chestplate, 'this was a lot easi-EEHR?!' But her thoughts were quickly shot down at the sudden loss of balance and body getting closer to the ground.

'Thank you Ren for those hand-to-hand lessons' Jaune mentally cheered as managed to get Blake off her feet and into the ground successfully restraining her. "Say what now Blake?" Jaune asked with a small smirk at his small victory

"Don't make this harder for yourself Jaune!" Blake explained while regretting thinking that Jaune wouldn't even try to defend himself, "I-We just want to know what happened!"

"Curiosity killed the cat Bla-AAAHHH!" Jaune didn't even finished his sentence as Blake manage to move her leg to his chest and kicked him off of her making him stumble and roll back, 'okay, ow...I didn't knew she was that flexible. ...wait!' Jaune's inner monologue was interrupted by a big idea

Running away

Jaune recovered from the kick and got up to see Blake running towards him probably to pin him at the wall for another interrogation attempt, 'I hope this works' He thought as he ran towards her with a lesser speed

...

Blake didn't knew what just happened, Jaune and her were running towards each other, then she suddenly was looking down while feeling more weight on her back, then she rolled fowards into a locker..."wha.." she muttered while still being slightly stunned

'It worked! Haha! ' Jaune thought as he was running back to class with a victory on his mind

[ a few seconds earlier ]

Jaune knew she was going to out run him or use her semblance on her advantage, so decided to do a trick that had worked with Nora in her attempt to bear hug him.

As soon as Blake was within his reach, he quickly moved his right hand between the end of her shoulder and neck to force her to look down, luckily that she didn't had her weapons sheathed. He vault over her using her back to make a half-roll and successfully landing on his feet behind her and ignore the grunts and loud crashing noises that came from behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~During class~~~~~~~~~~

"...And then I told him -AS IF!- and punched the criminal right in the kisser!" Professor Port yelled out his story to his class, even if less then half of his class were paying somewhat of attention.

Suddenly a loud door smashing noise made everyone in the class flinch as they notice Jaune kicked the door open for no particular reason , "Sorry I am late professor! I uh- had to go to the bathroom" Jaune lied not so smoothly, but it was believable, "Taking advantage of going while I asked you to just retrieved your equipment, smart move Jaune, but let's get started shall we?" Professor Port exclaimed while getting everyone's attention.

"Eye Eye Professor" Jaune said as jumped slightly to stretch and relax his joints, "ready for anything you throw at me!"

~~~~~~~~Later that day at JNPR's room~~~~~~

"I can't believe Jaune managed to break that Beowulf' s neck" Ren said in amusement while his leader was taking a shower, leaving their team to idly chat with one another during their free period.

"I can't believe he almost got disarmed instantly because his shield for got stuck in the Beowulf's mouth" Pyrrha joined the conversations, she knew Jaune was improving and she notices he had this habit of doing things in the fly that worked almost every time

"But he did like a super jump into the Beowulf back! Then he did his war cry and broke his neck like if it was potato chips! But if he didn't eat him, just hold his head the CRACK, puppy down!" Nora cheered as she somewhat told what happened during the class and was proud of her fearless neck-twisting leader

-knock knock knock-

"Huh? Who could it-" Pyrrha questioned before she was interrupted by a louder noise

*BAMBAMBAM*

"..." all the of the teammates stayed quiet, "it's Yang and Weiss" they all said in unison.

"Well, I an going out the window, I need to get a package I promise Jaune I would get" Ren said as he walked toward the window while remembering the promise he made

*FLASHBACK*

Jaune was calmly playing his guitar while Ren read a magazine about pistols and weapon add-ons.

"hey Ren" Jaune said as he got a simple hum in response , "Think you can ask your parents to send that violin you had?" He asked as he kept his eyes from his guitar.

"Yeah sure"

"Cool"

*END FLASHBACK*

And after standing awkwardly by the window frame Ren gave a thumbs up and jumped out right before Nora opened the door. "Hi Yang! Hi Weiss! What's sup? "

"We wanted to ta- " *ahem* "-I wanted to talk about Ren and Jaune's behavior..." Yang said calmly before letting herself inside the dorm as Weiss quickly followed, "So are we doing this the hard way..." Yang added as she cracked her knuckles then switched her gauntlets on as Weiss tentatively held her weapon but Pyrrha and Nora didnt knew if she was going to help her or not.

_**A/N : i still need to recover from that dumb mistake, chapter 3 would be up somewhere around this week or so, sorry for that **_


	3. Unnecessary Arrangements

_**A/N Not really my**_** longest**_** chapter, but its just a small head start for the next chapter [WHICH WILL HAVE ACTUAL MUSIC THIS TIME AROUND ] and yeah, enjoy this small chapter **_

Musical Notes- Chapter 3 "unnecessary arrangements "

"Here is you package Mister...eh..lie?" The woman at the Beacon post office said as she handed Ren a package while he nodded in response, "Thank you ma'am I will be leaving now".

A couple of minutes later, after Ren arrived to his dorm he notice two things, one was how messy the room got before he leaped out the window, and the second one was a scared Jaune hiding under Nora's bed. "Ok...I was only away for 6 minutes, what happened?" Asked Ren while he saw his leader cautiously crawl out from the bottom of the bed.

...

"So let me get this straight, Yang and Wiess kidnap Pyrrha and Nora for no apparent reason? And that Weiss was used a weapon? ?" Ren asked after Jaune finished telling what happened.

"Yeah! It was a terrifyingly funny encounter" Jaune added, never in his life had he seen someone use someone else as a weapon.

"I still don't believe Nora would use Weiss as a bat to defend herself against Yang" Ren said after recalling some part of the story. "Yeah, me neither" "She is pretty short" "Snow Angel is indeed very short".

"So, let's save the rest of out team Ren! " Jaune said half confident as he was thinking of the very small odds they have on their favor.

"But first,we need to go to our last class THEN we look for then during free period" Ren said calmly while placing the package he picked up earlier under his bed. "that too!" Jaune agreed

"You know, I hate that Pyrrha has two free periods and Nora is just not allowed in our dust class"

"Convenient don't you think?"

"Very"

~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile else where~~~~~~~~

"So Weiss won't be able to join us in this small occasion" Yang said as she looked down at the poorly tied up member of team JNPR, "Ruby and Blake went to get your partners, so you two better start talking"

"We won't say anything! You cant make us talk! Right Pyrrha?!" Nora exclaim with exaggeration as she turned to see Pyrrha in a blushing mess, "Pyrrha?"

"I...I...y-yeah! You can't make us talk!" Pyrrha stuttered, she wasn't taking being tied up and defenseless very well while Yang was around, she knew it was a one way ticket to trouble town.

"That's what they all say, but let's start with you Pyrrha..." Yang said as she walked closer to her and dragging her away from Nora, "PIRRHA! BE STRONG!" Nora yelled as she fell to the side in a bad attempt to go with her.

Soon Nora' s shouts were shut down after she saw Yang dragging the tied up Pyrrha to the bathroom for interrogation, "she is not gonna last..." Nora said in defeat as she laid face first in the floor of team RWBY's dorm

~~~~~~~~~With Ruby~~~~~~~~

"Hello Lunar Eclipse? This is Lancaster, do you copy?" Ruby asked via scroll as if it was a radio, she was following Jaune walking all by himself on one of the courtyards with a book in hand.

It was free period so she had a lot of time to spend in her chase for Jaune until she found him in the hallways to ultimately find him here by himself

"Lunar Eclipse here, I copy, what's your status?" Blake asked via scroll, "I spotted our target, what about you?" Ruby responded as she got closer to Jaune, surprised he was just reading a book on the lonely side of the courtyard.

"Negative, remember Lancaster, ask subtly and be careful, we don't need to use plan W" Blake said over the scroll, "Anyway, I am going with radio silence again, good luck Lancaster, Lunar Eclipse out" with that Blake hanged up leaving Ruby by herself

'Okay rubes, just like those spy movies you watched, subtly and coolness' She thought shortly before starting to talk to herself in her head, and not notice Jaune approaching a tree near her

Jaune heard some mumbles near him put paid no mind as he simply took out a pencil and wrote something on his bookmark, then started reading again

'...wait- Jaune is there! I can get him!...'she then glances as the tree before getting an idea and started climbing the other end of the tree as quietly as she could

'Ama get him! Blake will be proud of my NINJA skills!' Ruby cheered in her head as she made her way to a branch slightly on top of Jaune, if it wasn't slightly to the right.

'3...2...1..NOW' Ruby yelled in her head before dangling down like a certain spider hero, "I GOT CHU NOW JA-" *CRACK!* "AAAHHH!" Ruby yelled as the branch snapped making land almost face first if not for her to managing to roll midair and landed on her back

"..."Jaune stared at her in a mix of confusion, worry and fear, "bye bye! !" Yelled Jaune as he started running away leaving the book behind

"Come back here! You...You..You meanie! !" Ruby yelled as she stood up to easily catch up with him but tangled herself with her cape, "Betrail by my own cape!"

Ruby knew she was going to lose Jaune by the time she freed herself, "I know! Blake!" She squirmed and pulled out her scroll and called Blake, "hello-?" "ARC IS GETTING AWAY! LANCASTER DOWN, LUNAR ECLIPSE HE IS BY THE SOUTH ENTRANCE! Bluhhh..."

And after dramatically pretending to be death for 3 minutes she stood up and walked towards her dorm With a defeated sigh, unaware of the things going on in there

~~~~~~~3 minutes earlier with Blake~~~~~~

"Dang it, Ruby is out but i can still catch up to Jaune" Blake then decided that as in cue when she cut the corner she was almost immediately tackled down by non other then their fugitive knight

"Blake!? I am sorry for-" *WHAM...THUD* Blake didn't knew what got to her, she just sucker punched Jaune and knocked him out cold, "Oops...wait...I know what to do with you" Blake murmur as she dragged him to the nearest janitor closet

~~~~~Somewhere at the south courtyard~~~~~~

"Looks like they got him..." Ren said as he notice the book Jaune borrows from him and picked it up, "hm? Something is written in the bookmark"

_-They found me, must be Red_

_Beware of the sister team_

_Search for Nora, RWBY's room_

_Good Luck Ren -J -_

"Welp, time for plan M " Ren said as he walked away to his dorm room and get something that will help him and Jaune later on

_**A/N. Ahhh spit, cliffhanger, not a big fan but keeps things interesting. Next chapter we will know lots of things, what is Yang doing to Pyrrha during the interrogation, what does Blake has planned for Jaune, would there any actual music related things in the next chapter? ! Find out next time!**_


End file.
